Lazo
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Doumeki cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios, empuña sus manos y una punzada de dolor le recorre el brazo izquierdo impidiéndole evadirse de la realidad, del olor a hospital que le produce náuseas, de los agudos pitidos que emiten los monitores cardiacos y de la acompasada y letárgica respiración del Jefe. Desesperantemente letárgica.


**Exención de Responsabilidad y Advertencias**. _Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai_ pertenece a la genial Yoneda Kou. Basado en el capítulo 10.2 del manga (puede haber _spoiler_ para quien no lo ha leído _)._

* * *

.

 **Lazo.**

.

 _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias»_

 _._

Doumeki intenta borrar esas imágenes de su mente; clausurarlas en aquél rincón oscuro donde yace una selecta coleción de sus temores y recuerdos. Selecta y extensa: ha tenido una vida dura. Cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios, empuña sus manos y una punzada de dolor le recorre el brazo izquierdo impidiéndole evadirse de la realidad, del olor _a_ _hospital_ que le produce náuseas, de los agudos pitidos que emiten los monitores cardiacos y de la acompasada y letárgica respiración del _Jefe._

Desesperantemente letárgica.

La oye a pesar de estar en habitaciones diferentes y cuando piensa en ello se da cuenta de que es imposible, que no hay forma de que las inhalaciones y exhalaciones que resuenan en su cabeza provengan de los labios de Yashiro. No al menos del Yashiro drogado con analgésicos y sedantes que transita de la vigilia a un sueño intranquilo (y de regreso) en el cuarto 701. No de esa ave evidentemente herida, envuelta en gasas y suturas y que volvió a respirar por sí misma hace poco menos de un día. Provienen del ave herida de su cabeza, esa que no sangra a pesar de estar quebrada. Del Yashiro mordaz de sus memorias, del seductor que sonríe cuando está a punto de explotar, del eterno enamorado de Kageyama que a veces se cuestiona por qué no es suficiente, del _baño público del personal ejecutivo_ y del hombre más hermoso que Doumeki ha conocido en toda su vida.

De esas pocas memorias que no forman parte de los pasajes negros de su vida.

Quién lo diría, los mejores recuerdos –los más brillantes– en la vida de un alguna vez hijo ejemplar y ex policía son de su período mezclado con los _yakuzas,_ de las noches que pasó con _él_. Mirándolo dormir, memorizándolo. Reuniendo el valor para acariciar su cabello. Quién lo diría.

Pasa saliva con dificultad y siente arena en su garganta. No recuerda haber gritado, pero probablemente lo hizo. Eso explica por qué los vendajes de su mano izquierda han vuelto a teñirse de rojo. Ha gritado y golpeado con todas sus fuerzas el volante del coche en su camino hacia el Hospital, deteniéndose en cada semáforo para limpiarse las lágrimas y la sangre. Ha reiterado innumerables veces la promesa de quedarse al lado del _Jefe_ y ser su mano derecha, esa que perdió por su culpa. Ha perdido la calma.

Doumeki no puede hacer desaparecer la figura de Yashiro desangrándose en la acera y el sentimiento de inutilidad que la acompaña. El terror que lo paralizó en ese instante, incluso ahora lo apresa. Sabe que siempre estará en sus redes, que cuando encuentras algo que _necesitas_ proteger es cuando te vuelves más vulnerable. Lo sabe y no lucha contra ello. Se hará fuerte _por_ _el Jefe,_ lo ha decidido _._ Yashiro será ambos, su punto de fractura y el lugar donde habita su fortaleza.

Sacude la cabeza en negación. Por hoy ha tenido suficiente, ya no quiere pensar en ello. Lo que quiere, lo que _necesita de verdad_ es verlo para convencerse de que aún está a tiempo de enmendar su comportamiento. Cruza la sala de espera y sus músculos responden con un _¡por fin!_ cuando son puestos en movimiento. La adrenalina lo acompaña un par de metros, sólo hasta que pasa junto a los guardias que ha puesto Misumi de punto fijo en la habitación de Yashiro. Se siente como un cazador que ha acechado por horas a su presa y que, en el momento decisivo, ha errado el tiro. Sus pasos le parecen ruidosos y torpes y se pregunta si _el Jefe_ podría adivinar al oírlos que está temblando.

No se sienta a su lado ni le habla. Ni siquiera se acerca. Sólo descorre un poco la cortina que los separa y lo observa dormir. Recorre con los ojos su rostro y sus labios, partidos y resecos. El pecho sube y baja con lentitud, pero lo hace y eso es todo lo que importa. Busca la mano derecha de Yashiro sin éxito; está cubierta por mantas que, a juzgar por la palidez de sus mejillas, no parecen mantenerlo caliente.

Doumeki ha encontrado la determinación necesaria, la que no sabía que tenía.

Y resulta extraño cómo su cerebro trata de distraerlo de la visión que tiene ante sus ojos y de los pensamientos acerca de todo aquello que salió mal y que desembocó en que _el Jefe_ se encuentre ahora tendido en esa cama de hospital. Cómo el cerebro le juega una mala pasada haciéndole recordar a medias un mito que aprendió de niño acerca de un _hilo rojo_ al pensar en la sangre que mancha sus vendajes y la mano inutilizada de Yashiro. Un hilo rojo que conecta a la gente.

Doumeki no sabe qué dedo se supone que une a las personas. Lo ha olvidado. ¿Alguna vez lo supo? Suspira con pesadez y extiende las cortinas nuevamente, dándose media vuelta y disponiéndose a caminar hacia la puerta. Hoy tampoco hace acopio del valor suficiente para tocarlo.

Es en ese momento en que la voz de Yashiro le alcanza.

–Oye, no creas que puede venir, mirar y desaparecer así como así, Doumeki.

Doumeki siente el corazón encogerse en su pecho. Esas son las primeras palabras que cruzan tras el ataque y el tono de Yashiro es casual, desenfadado y ligero. Bromea y pronuncia su nombre con fingida ofensa. Es una conversación _tan_ _normal_ que las palabras que siente bullir en su interior y que han logrado pasar a través del nudo en su garganta, se quedan atascadas en su lengua, diseccionadas en sílabas inconexas.

En ese breve segundo, Doumeki piensa que _no sabe, no recuerda, lo ha olvidado_ y alza una plegaria.

–¿No te diste cuenta de que estaba despierto? Como no golpeaste la puerta, no sabía cuándo abrir los ojos.

Apenas respira cuando sus miradas se encuentran y comienza a temblar. Claro que _el Jefe_ va a notarlo esta vez. Las lágrimas que no pudo contener en la ambulancia, mientras Yashiro era reanimado; ni en el coche tras enterarse por Nanahara de las secuelas del tiroteo, tampoco las logra detener ahora.

–No llores –ordena Yashiro, pero su voz ya no suena tan animada. Sin embargo, es firme.

Y Doumeki empuña su mano mutilada, pensando otra vez que _no sabe, no recuerda, lo ha olvidado,_ pero rezando porque el hilo que lo conecta a Yashiro no haya estado atado al meñique de su mano izquierda.

 _El Jefe,_ quien casualmente sí conoce el final de la leyenda, aguarda en silencio.

 _._

 _«El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper»_

 _._

 _Fin._

* * *

Esta idea no se alejaba de mi mente.  
Yoneda Kou, te amo y perdóname por lo que le hice a tus personajes nwn/

 _¿Rr?_


End file.
